Only You
by Petrichor1
Summary: A young interior designer Rukia Kuchiki gets a turmoil of her feelings after she meet the Ichigo Kurosaki a billionaire.
1. Only You

**Hi peep, this is my first time that I'm writing a fanfiction for my favorite couple Ichigo Kurosaki and Kuchiki Rukia.**

**But let's be clear that Bleach belongs to Tite kubo and I'm just a mere writer writing down my ideas about the couple.**

"How can you be so irresponsible about such tirvial things honestly" came the voice of an irritated Rukia Kuchiki as she speaks to her best friend Rangiku Matsumoto.

"What's wrong with being a little late Rukia. It's not like that someone will fire you or anything if you submitted the design a bit late. Just try to relax a little bit." said Rangiku as she leaned back down on her office chair.

"Rangiku but you know that I don't like to submit my documents late as I'm only getting a few customers. So please get the work done that I asked you to do." Rukia puts a hand on her forehead as she feels that this day too just like any other day will be hectic one.

Rukia Kuchiki is an interior designer who started working in the company one month ago. She is getting a hard time in getting more customers for herself and with friend like Rangiku who just practically take way too much of her own sweet time in getting work done is not helping her.

But no matter how Rangiku might act she still is a best friend of Rukia as she helped her in getting out of those times when nobody was there for her.

"Will I be able to do any good in this new job of mine?" Rukia sighed deeply and looked up at the sky from her bedroom window.


	2. only you (01-28 02:11:54)

**Hello again everyone. I've brought a new chapter for you all and I think that you all will appreciate it and will read it to the end. I will try to publish new chapters as soon as I can and I hope that I won't be disappointing any of you. Personally telling I was a bit disappointed by the way bleach has ended. So that's why I started writing this story.****And bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and him only.*******

A bright sunny day welcomes the people of karakura town which recently has became a business hub. People from different places comes to start a business here as well the workload is less and payment is good so why not right?

As people began to move to there jobs on a Monday morning they pass from a huge skyscraper named 'Golden Timez'.

A yawn escapes from a orange head as he gets up from his bed and moves out to draw curtains of his room. A beautiful sight welcomes his Amber eyes as he looks down below.

Well Kurosaki Ichigo lives on 15th floor in a penthouse and he never faced a problem of money so he can afford a beautiful penthouse.

He moves into the bathroom to get a quick bath and get ready for work. Then he quickly took a bread slice from kitchen and moves out in his hall. From the time he decided to start living on his own he left his house and bought the current house for himself.

"Good morning Kurosaki-san." receptionist greet him with a wide smile on her face.

"Good morning" replied Ichigo with a small smile so as not to be rude to the poor girl "oh righ, um excuse me will you help me by receiving a parcel that will be delivered for me. I won't be able to take it due to some hectic schedule."

"Oh no problem sir I would be glad to help you in any way. Don't worry I will recieve it." she replied with a smile.

Ichigo smirked at her and went out towards his trail Blazer parked in the parking. He took out his car and went straight to his office feeling a bit happy because of the weather.

As he got to his office girls working there all began to start ogling him from head to toe trying to get his attention by well wearing a bit relieving clothes. But to there disappointment Ichigo being Ichigo cared less about them and began to move towards his office.

Uryu Ishida, one of the closest friends of Ichigo was already there in his office reading some sort of file.

"Yo Ishida. How come you are always present here in my office whenever I come here" Ichigo said with a bit of irritation.

"Good morning to you too. So how come you are early today on a Monday. Did you hit your head or something?" said Ishida lifting up his glasses.

"Oh shut up I'm always on time okay. And I waked up early because Yuzu called telling about some parcel or something." Ichigo said while leaning on his chair with hands back at the head.

"Alright at least someone helps you to get up early in morning and make you drag your ass all the way here" said Ishida with a grin on his face.

Ichigo growled "Shut up four-eyes. Well leave about me waking up I have a work for you. You have to help me get contact number of an interior designer"

"Why would you want contact of an interior designer? You plan to change look of your penthouse?" asked Ishida.

"Yeah I would like a change of view of my house. I'm bored of my current house design" Ichigo said running a hand through his hair.

"All right I will tell you when I find one. But don't try to scare them away this time like you did with the previous ones" Ishida said putting pressure as he said so.

"Fine fine" grumbled Ichigo.*******Well here is chapter 2 for you guys. I hope that I'm writing a good story till now, not putting such craps in it. Well I would really appreciate it if you please put down you review about my story down below and share it with others too so that more and more people can get to know about it.****Please don't forget to review and thanks to all who are currently reading it and ignore if any miswritten is present in the story.****See you all next time.**


	3. only you (02-09 06:49:07)

**Chapter ****3**

**Hello ****guys****, I know it's been a while since I published this story and so I'm back now with a new chapter for you all. It's been hard to think about that how should my story progress in such a way that it can attract more people to read it and as usual I tried my best to write it so please do read it and tell me down in the reviews that what you felt about it.****P.S I don't own Bleach or it's character**

beep*beep*beep*beep*

Rukia's alarm went off showing 7:00 in the morning. She glares at the alarm as it continues to beep in the early morning and slam it shut with her hand.

"Ah, another dreadful morning. " she groaned as she dragged herself out of her bed and began to walk towards her kitchen to get herself a glass of lemonade. After she gulped down her glass of water she goes to check that whether she received any posts or not and as usual it was empty.

"Why is that no one post me any letters or forget the letters they don't even care to post me a magazine. Geez I feel so loved somedays" she said to no one specifically and slammed her main door shut.

Even though Rukia belonged to Kuchiki family she was now starting to face troubles to pay her bills as she couldn't get any customers for herself and she was beginning to doubt her talent of designing.

It's not like that Rukia was being mistreated by her family, it was just that she wanted to be independent so she talked about it to her brother and started to live on her own in a house her brother bought her even if she resisted for it.

ding*

Her ears shot up when she heard her doorbell ring wondering who would want to visit her this early in the morning.

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia. Where are you this time shorty" barged in Tatsuki Arisawa through her front door on the verge of almost breaking it down. **_Almost_**.

"Good morning to see you too" rukia smirked on seeing her visitor.

Tatsuki Arisawa is her best friend since middle school. She helped Rukia in getting up again and facing the problems when she was being isolated from her classmates. Tatsuki was there for her at every bad time and good times and Rukia never having any close friends since childhood treasured Tatsuki's friendship. They both shared everything with each other and by that I mean everything. They know each other's good memories, darkest secrets, there crushes, there fights, there dreams and what all they can share.

"Rukia, why aren't you still dressed up? Don't you have a meeting in a few minutes?" Tatsuki asked her friend who was still standing in kitchen wearing a pair of nighty with bunnies print on it.

Rukia gave her friend a dumb look as she heard about the meeting. "Nice Tatsuki, your joke was hilarious but please try to crack jokes not related to my work progress."

"What are you talking about? I'm not cracking a joke. Didnt you read my email that I send you?

Gosh Rukia I found you a client. A client who would like to see your beauty of designing" Tatsuki exclaimed at her best friend of not showing any enthusiasm on getting a client.

"I'm sorry I didn't checked my mail. But wait are you serious. I got a client" not able to believe that she really did got one she stared at her friend.

"Yeah yeah so now hurry and get changed. You are supposed to meet them at 9. So hurry up." Tatsuki told Rukia as she dragged her friend in her room.

In fifteen minutes both girls made there way towards Tatsuki's car to go for the said meeting.

"Hey may I know that from where did you find this client? He a friend of yours?" asked Rukia as she started to put light makeup in the car. "No not really a friend of mine but I just came to know from him that his friend needed a makeover. So you came to my mind as I heard that and how hard you are struggling to get one client". Tatsuki explained as she stopped the car to a traffic light.

"I appreciate your concern but now that I have got one client you know I'm starting to feel a lot more anxious about it. Tell me will I be any good?" Rukia asked looking at her friend.

"The Rukia I know is going to rock the stage" Tatsuki replied smirking. On hearing the response Rukia smirked as well and both went on as light turned green.

Ichigo kept glancing at his watch as he waited for the office to get over and he could get out of the restraints that are being put on him. As the clock striked 10:30 AM he got from up his seat and a made a run towards the exit. He got a few glances from his co-workers as they glanced at the orange head heading towards the exit. On his way out he bumped into someone but didnt cared to look at who it was. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun where are you headed in such a hurry?" Inoue called out to Ichigo. Upon hearing the voice Ichigo turned around and was face to face with Inoue Orihime. Inoue smiled up to him and Ichigo smiled awkwardly at her worried that he got caught red handed.**AGAIN.**

"Where are you going in such a rush kurosaki-kun? Its only 3:30 and you are going home?" Inoue asked obvious of where Ichigo was headed. Ichigo tried his innocent look on Inoue knowing all too well that how good it worked on everyone. No scratch that, it only worked on Inoue of that matter.

"Well you see Inoue, I have to go to this important meeting that I have because I want t get a renovation in my house you see. So that is the reason. Can I count on you that I will be out of Ishida's wrath?" Ichigo tried out his best nervous look that he could make. Inoue stared at hin dumbly then smiled "Oh sure kurosaki-kun you can go ahead. Dont worry I will take the matter in my own hand here and make sure that you wont have to suffer" she replied cheerfully.

Ichigo sighed and went towards exit thanking Inoue in the way.

"Tatsuki, its on this way right? Where we are supposed to meet for our meeting." Rukia asked her friend still feeling a bit anxious related to her client. Her first client of that matter. They stopped in front of a huge building and stared at it. "So shall we go?" asked Tatsuki looking excited. Rukia gulped and took a deep breath before going inside the said building.

"I wonder that..." Rukia began talking to her friend but then suddenly bumped into a person. The person seemed to be in rush and they both fell to the ground.

"Ah what the heck" exclaimed Rukia as her head bumped into the floor.

"Shit, ah sorry about that" Ichigo got up and helped Rukia in getting up as well but went towards the exit as Rukia stood up. She glared at the man' what a jerk. He could have atleast apologised'

"Oh Rukia what are standing there for. Lets go" Tatsuki called Rukia after attending the call she got. Rukia thought about the strange man with orange hair as she made her way in the building.

**And here's another chapter for you guys. I hope that this chapter will be good enough and I will try to post new chapter as soon as I can. And one more thing, I'm trying to write long chapters and now that I see they are kind of tiring. So please bear with my speed and dont forget to write down a review down below.**


End file.
